eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Role-Play/@comment-24431601-20140503005308
The Eldrazian island of Eglantis made its steady track back towards Earth. About 3 years away now. It's forcefields made it undetectable by NASA, etc... Bowie (Shining Force 2, if Sailik tries to do research.) viewed the Earth via telescope at the top of the still standing Guardian Tower in the Eglantian citadel of Blattleon (Avoiding copyright infingements as much as possible... Yet I make references to Vecna?) Bowie was the captain of the Paladin guard now. Paladins still existed, but rejected the Eglantian technologies, one of the last groups that still worshipped the Eglantian gods and wielded holy melee weapons over advanced weaponry. However, Jonathon, who was soon to arrive, knew this weakness... But not yet. Right now, Warlic, Jonathon and Ramladu were within Teo's massive tomb, their army currently stored in the AEther. "Can somebody please explain why we're here?" Ramladu asked, hoping one of the two geniuses would answer. They were standing before a jewel-covered casket, with something written in Eglantian. Ramladu had forgotten most of his Eglantian writing. All he could make out were the three first letters carved on the casket: Nou... "No." Jonathon replied, focusing more on the dagger he was twirling in his left hand than on Ramladu. "I'm only siding with you because it will lead to the faster fall of Magician. I don't know if he knows it, but his actions may cause the Sunset Eclipse. While Orcus' defeat may be a good thing, Warlic has scryed a long time into the future. He sees some things that are, to say the least, VERY unpleasent. And for that, we'll need an unstoppable mage. Well, other than Warlic. He made a vow to never engage in combat anymore. But we know someone who does... Or rather did. Well, both simultaneausly, I guess." "How in Belial's name does that work?!" Ramladu yelled. "And why should I help you defeat my master?!" "Shh." Warlic said. "I'm trying to concentrate." Warlic had his eyes closed and was sitting in a lotus position, surrounded by candals of brown and green, glowing their color of flame. He also had single Sugar Bowl floating above his head. It was covered in carvings of rocks,minerals, Earth Dragons/Golems, and many other stone.earth based things. "To answer the first question, you will find out in due time. Which shouldn't be long." Jonathon explained. "And to answer the second, Orcus has corrupted your mind. When he dies, you will become yourself again." "But I've never heard of this mage before!" Ramladu said. "Wy don't we try summon a djinni or something?" "Just because you're fine with summoning demons doesn't mean we are." Jonathon replied. "Plus, djinni are nothing compared to the power of this fine wizard. He may not be able to best most of your major demons in hand-to-hand combat, he beats them far more in spells. Although, we don't even want him for fighting, although if we could get him to do that, that'd always be a plus." "Then why don't we use this mage?" Ramladu questioned. "Because he can't boost your legions in the same way this one can." Jonathon answered. "In fact, we're just using his spirit, not even his real body. Although, he will posess the body of his returned self." "Can you just explain who this mage is before I smash in your face?!" Ramladu threatened. "YES!" exclaimed Warlic. He immediately stood up, as the candles themselves were completely consumed int heir color's flame. The Sugar Bowl of Earth flew away, out of the tomb, to some other part of the multiverse. (Rebecca will have it eventually.) "RISE YOU ALMIGHTY ABOMINATION! LET YOUR POWER ONCE MORE SHOW THE CRITICS THAT MAGIC IS ETERNAL!" "Don't get too excited, my friend." Jonathon said, totally calm. "Just cast what you need to cast." "Oh yes, certainly!" Warlic said, still obviously very excited."He's been my role model as long as i can remember! IMBUE!" He said as he cast the spell. The spirit rose form the casket and within seconds travelled to the Homelands Multiverse, and fused into the body of its new owner. Warlic pointed his staff to the roof. "Draw from AEther!" he called as the demon army respawned. "Remember, you can leave as soon as you take us there." Jonathon said. "Or you can stay and watch the legendary mage annihilate these paladins." "I'd love to watch," Warlic admitted, his hands swirling with light blue energy. "But I have other studies to do. You all can go, I'd rather study this area of the tomb. I've never been in the tomb of a god before. MASS TELEPORT!" Warlic hanted his final spell for the day, and the entire army, Jonathon and Ramladu were once again hurled through spactime to their destination. Bowie reached the bottom of the flight of stone stairs going to the top of the tower. He was now on the bottom floor, where paladins were training. He walked around the side of the room and ran his hand along a portrait of his ancestor Artix, one of the previous paladin captains, slain by Vecna. He was resurrected, but was permanently killed by a mythical necromancer called Shadow. Bowie moved the picture off the wall, revealing a safe behind it. He put in the code, and it opened. Only one item was inside, his weapon of choice: the Chaos Breaker. The green magical sword was left in Schnauzaria long ago by the fuzzers to be a weapon specializedin killing those who are Chaotic Evil, should the need ever arise to destroy the Schnauzers. When Eglantis left Earth, it passed Orion's belt (They had piloted it towards that region the best they could. They believed the Egyptians, seeing how they knew of the fuzzer's intellect, built the pyramids pointing that way since they would be an eternal sign to go there in case of disaster. As Eglantis passed, they found the star Schnauzaria within that galaxy, and its very center, the Chaos Breaker. Most Eglantians didn't believe in magic, so the blade was given to the Paladins. it was owned by Bowie's father Ian before being given to him upon his father's death. Bowie took this magical blade and joined the other paladins in their technique practice. It was after 10 minutes that it happened. Out of nowhere, the demon army teleported in at the front entrance, with Ramladu and Jonathon at its front. The paladins didn't even speak or call for help - they were too trained. Half of them charged towards the demon army, while the other half raised their weapons in the air and cast their spell. It rang out in chorus: "Protection from Undead 50' Radius!" Just as planned. Jonathon thought to himself. Not even Magician could get thrugh these many Protections from Undead. With their already existing Protection from Evil, there's no way he can interfere. Just as planned. ''Painting thought to himself, hanging on the wall, creating a perfect illusion of the Artix portrait right over top of him. ''Jonathon has come for the sword. Once again, the book was right - Orcus standfs no chance. And it won't be long until Magician's down for the count too. "The Army of Ramladu!" Bowie said, shocked. "I've been waiting for this day to come for quite some time now." he leapt into the air and swung the Chaos Breaker. "Destroy the Warbringers!" He yelled. This triggered the sword's power. From it flew a green flare of Lawful energy towards the demons. but as it flew towards them, a child teleported in, floating in the air. "Mass Enhanced Morlacha's Essenced Protection from Lawful!" The child yelled, his arms outstretched. An invisible semi-spherical forcefield towards Lawful energies wasceated at the entrance. The green energy flowed around it like water. The flare passed, and the child's appearence was now obvious. He was 13 years old, short, had dark skin, short black hair, glasses and brown eyes. (S'up, Sailik?) Saw it coming. Thought Painting. He then teleported back to Marstrayal. Not that anyone noticed. "My name is Noustabus." the child mage said, descending to floor, his mind now posessing all the memoriesof the ZombieHunter of Earth, whose spirit was resurrected at the tomb. "But you may call me... The last thing you will ever see. That is, unless you let these demons pass." "We will never submit to Tartarian spawn!" Bowie sharply replied. "And we will fight to the end, even if you're a god! Paladin's attack!" The paladins charged towards the door. Noustabus turned around and stated letting loose enchantments upon the demons, which also effected him. "Mass Vaarsuvius' Protection from Arrows! Protection from Lasers! Mass Protection from Bullets! Mass Bless! Mass Curse! Bestow Curse! (Targets Bowie. Bowie's immune to curses as long as he weilds the Chaos Breaker. This is unknown to Noustabus.) Self Flamestrike! Self Icestrike! Self Elven Accuracy! Noustabus' Claws of Draconic Might!" Upon uttering the final spell, his hands transformed into green repitilian claws, infused with fire and ice due to the other enchantments. "Mage Armor! Mass AEther Armor! Mass Primal Skin! Noustabus' Disk of Flying Protection!" All were self defense spells. The ones reading Mass also effected the demons, otherwise, effected only himself. Upon uttering the last, an Aethereal spartan shield now always flew around him, helping to guard him. "And now, we, to put it professionally, massacre." Noustabus concluded. He charged fowardsinto the paladins. He tore through their armor but did not harm flesh, that was the demons' job. To deliver the actual kills. Noustabus was too busy breaking their holy armor. "Why are you attacking us?!" Bowie called as he fought against the demons. he could slay one per blow, but still wasn't fat enough. There were far more demons that paladins, and paladin numbers were draining fast. But all of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain. Backstab. "I need your sword." Jonathon said, pulling the daggerfrom the paladins back and kicking him to the floor. "It's the only thing that I can reasonably obtain that can defeat Orcus." "Your mission can go to hell!" Bowie yelled. Jonathon reached into his Dimensional pocket and retrieved his Two-ended Spear +4. The battle between the two began. Ramladu couldn't care less. He was having too much fun splattering paladin brains on the floor with his Fallen Star.